Exposure of organs, bones and tissue to static magnetic fields provides relief to patients suffering pain. A number of articles have addressed the therapeutic qualities associated with magnetic fields. A number of products have been designed, most of which do not work well. They do not work well, in part, because they do not apply a magnetic field directly to the area that needs treatment.
New and improved methods and apparatus to apply magnetic fields to objects to obtain a therapeutically beneficial result are required.